Lockdown 2: The Return
Notes This pasta is a sequel of Lockdown, this pasta is currently being edited by Rogue, Purple, and Glitched, enjoy the pasta! Chapter 1: The Next Adventure Purple’s POV One day, I woke up, it was 5 in the morning, Rogue said "Good morning brother!" I replied with "Good morning." I then remembered something, I recorded Lockdown’s last words, I realized it was in reverse, so I began to translate it, and when I translated it, I was freaked out, it said "I will be back children, you haven’t seen the last of me!" I showed this to Rogue, he was shocked, he replied with "But I thought we defeated him!" I replied with " I guess he returned." We both nodded. I went to brush my teeth, but when I looked in the mirror, it wasn’t my reflection, instead, it was Lockdown’s reflection, I ran out of the bathroom and screamed, Rogue ran quickly to me and asked "What’s wrong?" I replied with "I saw Lockdown’s reflection in the mirror." We both heard laughing. Rogue's POV I kind of always felt like someday I'd be writing this, and here I am. It all began as any day would. I woke up rather early that morning, when Purple awoke, I looked at him and said "Good morning brother!" He replied with "Good morning." Purple said he'd be right back, and he then came back with a recording of the last thing Lockdown had said to us. I heard the unmistakable voice of Lockdown in that recording. "I will be back children, you haven't seen the last of me!" Shocked by this, I replied "But I thought we defeated him!" "I guess he returned" Replied Purple. I looked at him and nodded, he nodded back. Purple went to brush his teeth, before dashing back screaming, I ran over to him and said "What's wrong?" His response was horrifying - "I saw Lockdown's reflection in the mirror." I felt a horrible chill go through me as I heard an evil laughter. Glitched's POV I woke up in the morning like anybody would do. I drank the last of my water and got dressed. I always thought to myself that Lockdown was dead. I had my breakfast and happily brushed my hair. When I'd finished, I tripped over something. "Ow.." I said to myself, I looked down on what I tripped on, it was a recording. I picked it up and played it. It was the exact thing Lockdown had last said to us. I gulped loudly. "B- but.. I thought we got rid of him." I ignored it for a bit and went off to brush my teeth. In the mirror, behind me was a reflection of Lockdown. I screamed. I ran out into my room and put my back on the door, panting. It was a mistake, wasn't it? I held my back on the door as long as I could, when I came out again. Nobody was there. I felt a horrible feeling go down me as I heard childish laughter. Chapter 2: Locked Up Purple’s POV I was walking in the woods, alone, when suddenly Lockdown appeared in front of me and I passed out, when I woke up, I seemed to be chained to a wall, Lockdown was staring at me, he was cutting my face with a knife, but then, he was beating me up, I got a black eye from this, and I screamed in agony for help, but nobody came, Lockdown laughed and said "Nobody can hear your screams." I whispered "Help me... " I fell unconscious again. When I woke up, I was in a room full of dead bodies, I saw red eyes staring at me, Lockdown appeared before my own eyes, I noticed he was taller and looked humanoid, which was weird since we don’t usually see creatures that look like humans in real life, it put a sleeping pill in my mouth, and a few minutes later I passed out. Rogue's POV Purple went off into the woods, for whatever reason he went and for whatever reason he decided to go alone was beyond me, but I didn't worry about him as I was sure he'd be fine. I went around going about my usual business, I guess I got pretty distracted as the day went by very fast but I noticed Purple wasn't home yet. This can't be good ''I thought to myself. I grabbed my torch, a spare torch just in case and went outside and looked around. I could hear footsteps in the distance but I couldn't see anyone in the pitch black, I called out for Purple "Purple! Brother! Where are you?" No response. I called louder "Purple!" Still no response. I was about to call again when I heard a voice from behind say "I have your brother!" I turned around to see the shadow of a body, its eyes were those of Lockdown's. He struck me with a claw and knocked me out cold. '''Glitched's POV' It was daytime, and I was bored. I decided to go into the woods for a bit of a laugh, and while I was walking out, I hit my arm on the wooden planks. "OUCH." I cried. I then walked out holding my arm into the woods. I soon realized that it was becoming night, and I was truly lost. Shadows covered the woods and the moon rised up. It was a full moon, and the only light there was. I shouted, "HELP!" As soon as I shouted, a large figure came rising out. It soon dragged me by my hair and I was uncontrollably twitching. Chapter 3: Lockdown’s Little Monster Purple’s POV I was put into a chamber full of liquid, my body turned black and my eyes turned red, and bones were showing, I couldn’t control myself, I was teleported to Rogue after that, I stared at him, I was holding a knife, I threw it at him, but he dodged, we started fighting, he threw an axe at my head, but I was still alive, suddenly, the ground began to shake, the ground broke and we fell into a new dungeon along with Glitched, dirt was blocking the exit, I teleported away from them, I was teleported back to Lockdown, he said "Looks like we need to show you later, my child." I was put onto a metal bed, I was strapped to the bed. I started to fall asleep, I had a dream that Rogue and Glitched were did, and I was eating their corpses, along with everyone else, when I woke up, I puked, Lockdown saw and said "Sorry, something went wrong, go back to sleep, child." I went back to sleep, I had another dream about Rogue meeting an old man back at the dungeon, the old man gave him something, when the dungeon fell apart, I saw the old man crushed to death, I figured out why Rogue was crying, because the old man died, I started to cry a little, "If only we could’ve brought him with us, he would still be alive." I thought. Rogue's POV I awoke shortly after with a pain on my face. I touched my left cheek, when I looked at my hand I saw blood all over it. I hope Purple is doing better than I am ''I thought to myself. As soon as I said that a being with black skin and black eyes appeared before me. Its bones were showing and its eyes were blazing like fire. In one hand it held a knife, the creature threw it at me, I dodged and threw an axe at its head. The axe lodged into the monster's head but it seemed nearly completely unharmed. "What the-?!" I said. The ground shook below me violently until I fell into a dungeon, somehow Glitched appeared to be there too. However she got there though is beyond me. The entrance was blocked off with dirt, the creature fell in too, but it teleported away. I looked at Glitched, my face still bleeding viciously from before and began to smile and laugh maniacally, I walked towards her and extended my hand towards her neck, then I twitched and realized what I was doing, stopping immediately. "What the-?! Did I just-?! N-nevermind..." I sighed, turned away then looked back at Glitched again. "What do we do now...?" '''Glitched's POV' After I'd fell into the dungeon, I just sat there. Untill Rogue came down. The entrance was blocked off and then, after a while, Rogue looked at me. He looked HORRIBLE. His face was bleeding like he'd been in the wars or something. He then started to laugh, and smile. I backed away onto a wall, shaking like crazy. He then stopped. "Rogue?" I said to him nervously. He ignored me and said, "What do we do now?" That was beyond me, but I just said to him, "Where did your.. um.. brother go? He could be down here.. if you think about it." Me and Rogue then started to look around the dungeon. "This looks.. familliar." I said in dismay. Chapter 4: Welcome Home Purple’s POV I teleported to Rogue and Glitched, I started to fight them again, Rogue tackled me, and I said "Welcome home, brother!" He gasped, he replied with "Purple?!?" I said "The old me is dead.." I decided to run away, but they were chasing me, I ran as fast as I could, just as I thought I was fine, there was a dead end, they cornered me, I backed away, but Rogue and Glitched got closer, I said " Don’t come any closer!" But they came closer, Rogue asked "What the heck happened to you, Purple?" Rogue's POV After a while of sitting around doing nothing in this strangely familiar dungeon, the creature teleported to us and started to attack us again. I continued to strike him and tackled him, the figure spoke in a deep voice, "Welcome home, brother!" Wait a second... brother? I gasped in amazement, "Purple?!" He responded in his deep voice "The old me is dead..." And then he ran off. Glitched and I chased straight after him, hot in pursuit, until we finally cornered him in a dead end, "Don't come any closer!" He demanded. We didn't listen. We came closer and closer. I looked at him, concerned. "What the heck happened to you, Purple?" Glitched's POV After a while of talking and chatting, the creature teleported to us. Rogue tackled him, until he said,"Welcome home, brother." Rogue gasped in amazement,"BROTHER? " He responded in a deep voice, "ThE OlD mE Is DeAd.." He then ran away. "YOU CAN'T BE PURPLE.." I called out, muffled by my hand. Just as we thought we'd gave up, there was a dead end. We were hot and tired, untill we finally cornered him. "Don't come any closer.." He demanded. We didn't listen at all. We got closer and closer. We looked at each other, concerned. "What the heck happened to you Purple?" Chapter 5: Bad Memories Purple’s POV When they asked me that question, I ignored them and disappeared, they woke up in a place that looked like the exact dungeon we were in when we met Lockdown, I said "Familiar?" They were confused, Rogue said “But how? this place was destroyed months ago.” Glitched replied with "I know right? This is really strange.." Suddenly, a shadow was chasing them, they found a new room they hadn’t seen before, they saw a water fountain that looked like Lockdown with blood coming out instead of water, the room started to get cold, screams could be heard, you could even hear whispering, they were scared. Something strange happened, Glitched accidentally fell on the statue, Rogue said "Glitched! Are you ok?!?" Glitched replied with "Yeah, I’m fine..." Suddenly, stone was pushed into the fountain, and a door opened. Rogue's POV Purple looked at me for a moment and disappeared, not answering my question. I felt something bash me on the head right before everything went black. When I awoke I found myself in a dungeon with Glitched to my left. Something seemed awfully familiar, then I realized what it was... the dungeon from the first time we saw Lockdown! "Familiar?" Purple said in a taunting voice. "But how?" I asked, confused, "This place was destroyed months ago!" "I know right? This is really strange..." Was the response I got from Glitched. The shadow of what appeared to be a human appeared, and it chased us down the dungeon corridors. We entered an unfamiliar room, the shadow was gone now. There was some sort of fountain in the middle of the room with a statue of a being that looked like Lockdown. Except, it had blood instead of water. The room suddenly felt cold. I could hear screams. They were so horrible, they sounded like that of children, they sounded like they were screaming in such agony. It was so awful. I could hear demonic voices whispering strange things, they were too muffled to understand and yet they were so clear at the same time. Glitched walked over to the statue and tripped, falling on the statue. I went over to her "Glitched! Are you okay?!" I asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine..." she said, sounding slightly bruised. I heard something moving. It sounded like grinding stone. When I looked at the fountain I saw part of it moving. Part of one of the walls opened, revealing a dark corridor. Glitched held my hand and dashed towards the corridor, nearly tripping me. "Sorry Rogue!" s''he exlaimed, however, before I was able to say it was okay she bashed into a bloody corpse. '''Glitched's POV' We both walked into the corridor, and I could hear screams. The screams of little children. Victims. I held Rogue's hand and ran across the corridor, nearly tripping him up. "SORRY ROGUE. " I hit a dead body, which hurt. WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:TheRogue12 Category:PurpleTheUnicorn Category:Unfinished Category:Collabs Category:GlitchedCreepy Category:Monster Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy